Ese craneo es mio
by VnikLord
Summary: Mycroft no es consciente del momento en que deja de estar solo en el baño, hay alguien agazapado tras el mueble, observando todos sus movimientos. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Familia Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street". Teenlock.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

**N/A: **Teenlock._Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Familia Holmes" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

**Ese cráneo es mío**

El agua de la ducha corre, mientras de esta sale una perturbadora voz varonil algo desafinada.

"_Oh,Baby! I love your way… every day wooo….wooooó"_

El grifo se cierra y de la ducha emerge una enorme nube de vapor y de ella el joven Mycroft Holmes, con su pelirrojo cabello aplastado sobre su cara, está algo más largo de lo normal y al secarlo se le queda demasiado alborotado. Con su toalla a la cintura el espejo empañado le devuelve una imagen excesivamente pálida, alta y destartalada, pero claro a sus diecisiete es lo normal.

Pantalón de mezclilla ya es uno de sus incondicionales, camisa blanca y si se tercia corbata. Pero no hoy, hoy ha quedado para ver el último partido de rugby de la temporada; esta tan emocionado que tiene un gran nudo en su estómago y es que claro, a él no le interesa en absoluto el partido, solo quiere poder observar a"Gregory" el capitán y sus mini pantalones rojos, ese que consigue reducirlo a un estúpido flan tembloroso cada vez que lo mira.

Está tan concentrado intentando darle un toque de estilo a su tupé, que no es consciente del momento en que deja de estar solo en el cuarto de baño, alguien se ha agazapado tras el mueble, observando todos sus movimientos.

— ¡Ajá! perfecto— ya tiene ese toque que buscaba, pone sus brazos en jarras y mira triunfante su reflejo en el espejo.

Y ese es el momento, el que estaba esperando, el que ha conseguido que su respiración se detenga por la anticipación, el que aprovecha para atacar al grito de " ¡Arrrr! ¡Muere maldito!"… un pequeñajo y escuálido pirata salta de tras el mueble, totalmente manchado de tierra y le golpea con una espada de madera.

— ¡Muere bellaco!— son al menos tres las estocadas que consigue darle antes de que Mycroft se dé cuenta que la espada a dejado varias manchas rojas en su ya no tan blanca camisa.

— ¡Pero qué diablos!— se mira al espejo con cara de horror, mientras el pequeño pirata huye despavorido— ¡yo te mato renacuajo! Ya puedes correr…

—No, no, no, no— Sherlock sale despavorido por el pasillo, baja la escalera principal con un Mycroft muy enojado pisándole los talones, da dos pequeños saltitos mientras decide por donde correr ¡por la cocina! Pues en ella esta su madre preparando cupcakes y espera que Mycroft desiste de perseguirlo en cuanto los huela…—era un experimento…— se desliza por debajo de su madre hacia la enorme puerta acristalada que da acceso al jardín, al grito de —¡Ha sido Mycroft!

Fuera echado en la terraza se encuentra Barbaroja, adormilado; Sherlock se abraza temblando a su cuello mientras mira hacia Mycroft que en ese momento cruza por la cocina, mientras su madre observa divertida.

—Willliam Sherlock Scott Holmes—a Mycroft le tiembla la voz de la ira.

— ¡Aaaaaaaah!—ante el grito asustado que da el pequeño, Barbaroja se pone inmediatamente en alerta— ¡al ataque mis grumetes!— y su perro como buen protector que es comienza a ladrar hacia un iracundo Mycroft que se detiene un segundo por el impacto de ver al enorme animal ladrandole, ante tal movimiento de distracción Sherlock consigue trepar a un árbol y esconderse entre sus ramas.

Mycroft frota su cara con impotencia, ese pequeñajo le saca de sus casillas; posicionándose cerca del árbol, mira de reojo que su madre no pueda escucharlo desde donde está.

—Algún día querido hermano… ¡el viento del este vendrá a por ti!— Sherlock abre al máximo sus enormes ojos verdiazules, ante tal afirmación— y te arrancará de la tierra.

Mycroft se va triunfante hacia su habitación a cambiarse ¡Dios está para ducharse otra vez! Y fue al entrar que se percató, algo faltaba, algo estaba mal ¡madre mía, no está! Un escalofrío le recorre y baja corriendo nuevamente a la cocina.

—Mami, dime por favor que tú has guardado el cráneo— sonó desesperado mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, se sentó en un taburete, a pesar que conocía perfectamente la respuesta— es de suma importancia, tengo de devolverlo.

—No Myc, yo no lo he tocado—la dulce señora Holmes le mira con cariño— ¿le has preguntado a tu padre?— Mycroft rodó los ojos ante tal despropósito, mientras miraba hacia la copa del árbol donde Sherlock seguía resguardado.

—Ten paciencia con él Myc—la señora Holmes colocó un cupcake con cobertura roja en sus manos— tú también eras pequeño e insoportable, y más de una vez nos dieron ganas de tirarlo todo por la borda— un roce en su mejilla le hizo girar y mirarla— y mírate ahora, un gran hombre, mi gran hombre. Sherlock solo necesita… crecer un poquito— Mycroft miró hacia fuera con cariño mientras Sherlock asomaba su cabecita por una rama observando algo con cara de terror, y empezó a gritar…

— ¡Jawn! NO, Barbaroja paraaaaaa… ¡mi Jawn!

En la punta más alejada del jardín Barbaroja escarbaba un agujero muy afanosamente; Mycroft se levantó a mirar desde la puerta con cara extrañada _¿pero qué?_

Sherlock se dejó descolgar del árbol rápidamente mientras Barbaroja cogía algo con su enorme boca y salía corriendo.

— ¡Barbaroja!—Sherlock corría desesperado tras el perro— dame mi Jawn…—el perro lo esquivaba fácilmente mientras en su boca llevaba "un cráneo".

— ¡Mierda!—Mycroft salió corriendo vociferando— ese es mi cráneo…

Sherlock rodo por el suelo con Barbaroja intentando sacárselo de la boca y cuando lo consiguió empezó a correr perseguido por un Mycroft aun más enfadado que antes.

—Sherlock ese es mi cráneo.

—No Myc… ¡este en mi Jawn!

Mientras desde la cocina los observaba Mami Holmes, taza de té en mano y riéndose a carcajadas, cuando entro su esposo.

— ¿Qué ocurre querida?—se acercó a mirar desde la cristalera— ¿a qué viene semejante comportamiento?

La señora Holmes se le acercó riéndose estruendosamente, y le beso en la mejilla—niños querido, niños…

oOo

**N/A: **¿Qué les pareció? Bien, mal, fatal, tomatazos y melonazos son buen recibidos solo comenten por favor comenten….

Un besito a todo el que lee, aunque no deje review!

Aunque personalmente prefiero un pequeñito review (- -)

Besitos Lord.


End file.
